Adventure in Ooo
by discworld
Summary: A young woman appears in Ooo one day with no memory of who she is or how she got there. To everyone's surprise she is human. She must now try to figure out who she is and where she came from.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her first memory was of pain, it was more pain than her mind and body were capable of processing. Then after what could have been an eternity, but could also have been mere seconds she opened her eyes to find herself standing on a path in the woods. It was a nice day and the scenery was beautiful, but none of it looked even remotely familiar to the young woman. Her brow furrows in worry as she tries to remember how she ended up here but she can recall nothing. She has no idea where she is or how she got there and on top of that she has no idea who she is. Unsure as to what to do next, but feeling as though she has to do something she begins walking. The path is smooth and appears to be well traveled. As she walks, she actually begins to find herself smiling, she is still confused and scared, but the beauty of the scenery and the warmth of the sun act like a soothing balm to her mind. She had been walking for about ten minutes when she noticed the bird. It took her brain a moment to register the fact that she was even looking at a bird. It wasn't just that the bird had no feathers, its skin was a fleshy pink color and blood vessels and organs could be seen clearly protruding from its body. She watched it as it attempted to fly with equal parts disgust and pity before it finally gave up and settled on the grass gasping for air. For whatever reason she found she was unable to simply walk passed and leave the bird like that. At a loss as to what to do she looks down and for the first time takes stock of what she is wearing. A bath robe loosely tied at the waist over what appears to be a pale green hospital gown. This new information is too much for her mind to process all at once so she instead turns her attention to figuring out how to help the bird. After a moments thought she carefully tears off a swatch of fabric from the bottom of her robe and deftly ties it into a sling across her chest. Next she cautiously approaches the creature and picks it up as gently as she can. She carefully tucks the bird into the sling across her chest where it rests over her heart. The warmth from her body seems to help the bird and it calms down. Once again, she resumes walking glad to have a purpose even if that purpose is just to find medical help for a bird.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 It was nearing the end of the day and her stomach was rumbling. She had managed to dig up some grub to feed the bird but the only thing she found that looked even remotely edible were some rather dubious looking berries. Even though she was not yet hungry enough to risk trying them she had tucked them in the pocket of her robe. Any hope she had of running into someone before nightfall was fading and she was beginning to resign herself to sleeping outside for the night when she spotted a figure on the path ahead. A tattered brown blanket obscured his face. "Food for a beggar," his voice is raspy "food for a poor hungry old man?" His gnarly hand stretched out in supplication and he appeared about ready to collapse. The shock of finally running into someone else threw her off and she just stood there gaping at him. "Well, you got any?" In stunned silence she reached into her pocket and pulled out the berries. She opened her mouth to explain that she wasn't sure if these berries were safe to eat but no sound came out. Her movement caught the man's attention and he snatched the berries from her hand. He paused for a moment to examine the berries and a rather disconcerting smile appeared to stretch across his face. He closed his fist and when he opened it again the berries were gone. "This may come as a surprise to you but I'm not actually a beggar." With an exaggerated flourish he removed his blanket to reveal a strange looking green man dressed in tattered yellow clothing and a matching hat. His voice lost its gravelly quality and became almost musical, "I'm actually a Magic Man." Upon seeing that his revelation had elicited no reaction from the young woman he plowed ahead, "And you just tried to feed a starving old man poisonous berries." "I didn't know they were poisonous," the young woman stuttered suddenly able to speak, "I mean I wasn't sure they were edible but I wasn't thinking along those lines, this has been a really strange day for me." She would have continued if the man hadn't put a finger to his lips to shush her. His smile widened even further as he spoke, "I'm impressed, you're almost as big a jerk as I am. You deserve a reward. A magical reward." He pulls a handful of powder from the pouch tied to his leg and blows it in her face causing her to cough and temporarily blinding her. By the time she could see again the man had disappeared without a trace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once she was sure the Magic Man was gone, she did a careful check of herself trying to ascertain what exactly he had done to her. She didn't feel any different and as far as she could tell she didn't look any different. With a sigh, she began walking again in the hope of finding shelter before dark. She was starting to believe that maybe the Magic Man hadn't actually done anything to her. The path she was on was no longer smooth and as the light began to fade, she found more and more of her concentration was needed just to put one foot in front of the other. She was making her way down a particularly steep and rocky hill when pain suddenly shot through her body. Her body went rigid from the pain and she had the strangest sensation almost as though someone were forcing her to breath in and out. She became distantly aware that she had tripped but a fresh wave of pain made that the least of her worries. The pain vanished as quickly as it had come and she leaned back, panting, it was only then that she registered the fact that she was leaning on thin air, the ground being about a foot below her.

"Well this is new," she muttered to herself , "probably...I think...oh, who the fuck am I kidding for all I know I've always been able to fly." She checked to make sure the bird was still secure, the jolt of her fall had woke it up and it blinked sleepily at her before tucking its head under its wing and seeming to fall back asleep. Very cautiously she stood up, her whole body shook, because even though it felt like she was standing on solid ground her eyes were telling a completely different story. After a moments thought she closed her eyes and took a hesitant step forward. With each step she took she felt more confident. She walked about a dozen paces before opening her eyes again, only to discover she was now a good four or five feet off the ground.

It didn't take long for her to grow accustomed to this new mode of transportation and in that time she had a few realizations the first being that what she was doing wasn't flying, she didn't know what to call it but it was as if the ground was wherever she decided to put her feet. The second realization was that this was a new ability.

"It's like this," she said to the bird, "I have no memory of walking before earlier today but I know it wasn't the first time I walked because my muscles remember. Whatever it is that is currently happening is a new experience." The last but arguably the most important realization was that while she could travel up, she had no way to get back down. She was now at least twenty feet off the ground and was now being extremely cautious so as not to end up further up than she already was. This was especially challenging because unless she took very short, very quick steps she would gradually rise higher whether she wanted to or not. She knew she should probably be more concerned about this than she was but she was simply too tired to worry. She eventually came across an outcropping of rocks that looked like they might be the entrance to a cave, but at the moment all she cared about was that she now had a roof over her head. She reasoned that this way she wouldn't have to worry about drifting any higher while she slept. She lay down on what was for all intents and purposes thin air and was soon sound asleep.


End file.
